Moving On?
by NZGirl25
Summary: Imogen Buckton returns to the bay after ten years away to support Ruby in her time of need after losing Charlie. Brax is struggling after losing Charlie, can Imogen help him? Crap description I know, but please give it a chance.


**Hey guys.**

**I was lacking ideas and inspiration for my other stories and this idea has been bugging me for a long time. Hopefully you guys will like this story, I know that it might not be what you guys like. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue.  
**

* * *

Imogen Buckton drove her car up to the 'Welcome to Summer Bay' sign and parked on the side of the road.

After 10 years of living in the city and various other places, she was finally home.

"Mummy, why did we stop?" Daniel asked his mother from the passenger seat.

Imogen looked over at her son. He was tall for his age, had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts.

"No reason Dan." Imogen replied as she started the car up again and drove past the sign.

* * *

"Can we go to the beach?" Dan asked when they had pulled up to a hotel, The Sands. It was where Imogen first lived when she was disowned by her parents. Her mother had fought for her but Ross was too powerful and whatever he said goes.

Imogen looked at her son and smiled. "Not yet, soon though."

"Promise?" Daniel asked as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Yep." Imogen said, getting her handbag and getting out of the car. Daniel opened his own door and jumped out after her. Both of them walked into reception and Imogen headed to the front desk.

"Hi, can I book a room please?" Imogen asked politely.

"For how many people?" The smiling receptionist asked.

"2." Imogen replied.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's fine, we can just book you for the night and if you want to stay longer you can come back and we can organise it," The receptionist said. "Name?"

"Imogen Buckton."

"Well, Imogen, that will be 100 dollars."

Imogen rummaged through her bag for her wallet and when she found it, pulled out some notes and handed them over, and in return she got a key.

"Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks." Imogen said before taking Daniel's hand and leaving the reception. She looked at her key. The number read 15.

"Okay baby, lets find room 15 shall we?"

* * *

After settling into the hotel, Imogen decided to take Daniel to the diner for a milkshake and some food before they went to the beach.

"Leah? Is that you?" Imogen asked when she saw who was at the counter.

"Imogen? Oh my god!" Leah exclaimed, rushing to give her old friend a hug. "Who's this little one?" Leah asked, noticing Daniel.

"This is my son, Daniel."

"Wow!" Leah exclaimed. "What brings you back to the bay after this long?"

"I found out that Char died." Imogen said sadly.

"Oh, Imogen." Leah said, not knowing what to say to her old childhood friend.

"Don't," Imogen said, her tough persona suddenly taking over her again. "Anyway, can I get 2 milkshakes, one chocolate and one vanilla, and a piece of that chocolate cake?"

"Sure. Grab a table, and I'll bring that right over." Leah smiled.

"How much do I owe you?" Imogen asked.

"It's on me." Leah said.

"No, I can't accept that.." Imogen began to protest but was interrupted by Leah.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you're back." Leah told her. Imogen smiled at her before leading Daniel over to an empty table.

"So how long are you in the bay for?" Leah asked as she put the cake and milkshakes down. Imogen cut the slice of cake in half and gave one half to Daniel before taking a bite of her own.

"I don't know," Imogen said. "Is Rubes still here?"

"Yeah, she's staying in the caravan park. Speaking of, where are you staying?"

"The Sands."

"No, come stay with me." Leah said.

"I can't intrude..."

"You won't be. Anyway, it's just me and VJ and I have two spare rooms, you can stay as long as you want to." Leah said, not mentioning that those two spare rooms in question were the ones that used to be occupied by Charlie and Ruby themselves.

"Okay. Thank you." Imogen said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it," Leah said, grabbing a pen from her pocket and a napkin. She wrote something down on it and gave it to Imogen. "That's my address, and Ruby's caravan number. Imogen, it's really nice to have you back."

"Thanks Leah, I really appreciate this."

* * *

After spending a few hours at the beach, Imogen texted Leah saying that she was going to buy dinner, and asked where to get good food. Leah had texted Imogen back saying a restaurant called Angelo's, so Imogen headed there. She headed straight for the bar and a man smiled at her.

"Haven't seen you around before," The guy said. "I'm Darryl, but most people call me Brax."

"Imogen."

"What brings you to the bay?" Brax asked.

"My sister died." Imogen stated.

At that moment, Brax figured out who exactly the woman was. "You're... You're..."

"Charlie's sister, yeah," Imogen said before seeing the horrified look on Brax's face. "What?"

"Nothing," Brax said. "Now what can I get you?"

"What's good here?" Imogen asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Everything pretty much."

"Ummm, can I get three pizzas please?" Imogen asked.

"What kind?"

"A spinach and feta, tomato and a Hawaiian." Imogen answered, handing over some money. Brax took the money and then gave it straight back.

"Nuh, I'm not letting you pay. It's the least I can do."

"No, Brax, just because Charlie died it doesn't mean I need to be mollycoddled."

Brax was taken aback. "Okay." He agreed. He was impressed by her attitude and at that moment he felt like Imogen was the key to finally moving on.

* * *

**What did you think? Please let me know in a review or even a PM. **


End file.
